villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cerberus (Manhunt)
The Cerberus unit are the main antagonistic group of the controversial videogame Manhunt. Their leader is the homicidal Cerberus Leader. The group is designed to protect Lionel Starkweather at any costs and eliminate every single threat. History The Cerberus first appears after James Earl Cash kills most of The Hoods. They ambush Cash and drop him off in the courtyard where he fights against the white supremacist group, Skinz. They later capture him again and place him in the zoo where he has to go up against Wardogs to save his family and later against The Innocentz. Cash was supposed to be killed by The Smileys but he kills them, as well as the White Rabbit. Cerberus kills some SWAT members before they can destroy Lionel's plans and Cash is captured a final time and taken to the estate, where he finds Piggsy and escapes along with him. Piggsy kills some Cerberus members, allowing Cash to escape and get his revenge on Lionel. Cash unfortunately has to kill Piggsy in order to take his chainsaw and have the final battle with the Cerberus. Cash finally kills the last of the Cerberus members in his way with Piggsy's chainsaw and then brutally kills Lionel. It's unknown if James Earl Cash killed all of them or not. If any survived, it's most likely that they would be arrested by Carcer City's new police force after Cash kills Starkweather. Description The Cerberus are Starkweather's private army hired to protect him and his Estate. They also help in the production of his snuff films by setting up cameras, blocking off streets and transporting Cash from location to location. They later mercilessly hunt for Cash in Starkweather's Estate. The Cerberus are highly trained and efficient killers. Most of them appear to be from military backgrounds, as they have a great knowledge of military tactics, training and phrases. They can be heard communicating in code and discussing military tactics to use against Cash. Some Cerberus are also former government agents, and the experience that those individuals bring to the table is a testament to their overall high levels of professionalism and skill. Rivals *James Earl Cash *Piggsy Gallery 41-enc14.jpg|Cerberus' concept art. CerberusSoldiersOfDeath.jpg|Cerberus soldiers trying to kill Cash. Cerberus and Cash.jpg|Cerberus capturing Cash Cerberus eaten.jpg|A Cerberus guard after being killed and eaten by Piggsy after his escape Trivia *Cerberus' Protective Gear is heavily inspired by Kerberos Panzer Cops Trilogy. *Cerberus bears a strong resemblance to HUNK from the Resident Evil franchise. *Cerberus can be seen as a cameo in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Their name comes from the multi-headed dog of the same name from Greek mythology. The hound of Hades is the dog that guards the gates of the Underworld, which bears similarities to the group protecting the mansion and Starkweather. *The Cerberus soldiers have a similar model to those of the GIGN soldiers encountered in one of the missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The only differences are the heads, the Cerberus having a gas mask and the Frenchmen wearing a normal helmet. Though the skins of either are differently colored, they both have the same components (backpack, kneepad on the right knee and combat vest). The more interesting thing is some SWAT members, reusing the same models from the mentioned GIGN soldiers. GIGN themselves in Vice City, use beta models from SWAT members of the same game. *The movie Hobo with a shotgun has a faction known as The Plague which resemble the old Cerberus models from the concept arts. *They have the most levels dedicated to them out of all the hunters in the original Manhunt, due to them being the hunters in 5 levels, while the rest have only 2 or 3. *Their red armbands resemble the Nazi Party armbands but with a skull in place of a Hakenkreuz swastika. *Voice actors for Cerberus include: **Brian Maillard **Julian Fletcher **Michael Mulheren **Hadley Tomicki **John Zurhellen **Navid Khonsari **Paul Pinto *Cash kills a total of 80 Cerberus members in Manhunt. Piggsy kills 6 members. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Guardians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Imprisoned